Lovely Teaching
by pain17ification
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day in Ponyville! Miss Cheerilee doesn't have a very special somepony to spend the day with, so the CMC decide to find her one! Maybe there can be one found in the form of a certain fox pony? Naru/Cheer oneshot!


Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification with a one-shot story with the Xover being Naruto and My Little Pony! This one-shot is between our favorite whiskered blonde and the beautiful teaching mare. That's right folks! This one-shot is Naruto and Cheerilee!

Please note that this one-shot has NOTHING to do with my other story "Kouma Shōkan"! Also note that part of the story takes scenes from the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_*Actions*_

[Scene Shift]

_**Lovely Teaching**_

In the schoolhouse of Ponyville, a mare sighed as she organized the many papers that were on her desk. This mare had a red-violet coat, a mane and tail of grayish pink with a white stripe, and green eyes. On her flank was a Cutie Mark styled as three flower heads with smiley faces on them.

This was Cheerilee, the teacher of the colts and fillies in Ponyville. She looked up from her slightly cluttered desk and smiled at the children happily conversing and handing one another cards for today's celebration; Hearts and Hooves Day. During her many years of teaching, as well as her years as an adult, she never truly had a special somepony to spend the day with. But, she wasn't completely lonely since she still received many cards and best wished from her students.

"Miss Cheerilee! Miss Cheerilee!"

Speaking of best wishes, she turned and saw the three fillies who adorably called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders pull in a very large heart-shaped card with her name on it.

"Oh my," she began as she walked up to the three with a smile. "It's lovely girls, and so…" She tried to search for the right word before she just said, "…big!"

"We just wanted to let ya know that we think you're the best teacher in the whole wide world, _and_ we think you're super, _and_ that we love you so so much!" Applebloom explained for herself and her friends before the card became top-heavy and folded in on itself, covering the fillies and muffling out the last of Applebloom's speech.

However, Cheerilee got the gist of what they were saying when she lifted up the folded part and heard them finish with, "…ever!"

_'They must've wanted to say that they wanted me to have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever,'_ she mused with a smile. "Thank you so much, girls. I love it; I really do!"

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle got close to her and nudged the teacher with her foreleg while saying, "I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gifts you've gotten from your very special somepony!"

While it hurt the teacher to be reminded that she didn't have a special somepony, she couldn't fault the girls for not knowing. So, she plastered on a false smile and replied, "Oh, I don't have a very special somepony at the moment."

Shocked faces were their reply while Applebloom asked, "Really?"

"How can somepony as amazing as you not have a very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day?" asked the unicorn filly while Cheerilee just sighed quietly.

"It's alright, Sweetie Belle. I have lots of good friends and wonderful students who care about me very much. I'm gonna have an absolutely terrific Hearts and Hooves Day!"

As she went to keep the other students entertained, the CMC all watched on sadly. "If anypony deserves a very special somepony, it's her," Applebloom stated, making her friends nod.

_*Gasp!* *Grin!*_

This came from Sweetie Belle as a huge grin threatened to split her face.

"Uh, ya alright?" asked the earth pony filly.

"I'm _more_ than alright! I've just come up with the best idea _ever_! We're gonna find Miss Cheerilee a very special somepony!"

"That _is_ the best idea ever!" immediately agreed Applebloom while Scootaloo nodded with a smile.

"But who do we get to be her special somepony?" asked the pegasus filly.

The other two looked stumped before a knock came at the door. Cheerilee stepped away from her students and opened it, a blush coming to her face at the knocker's identity.

He was a stallion with a coat of a deep orange, a spiked blonde mane, and eyes of the deepest blue. What set him apart from most were two things: his whisker marked cheeks, and the fact that his tail wasn't that of a pony. Instead, his tail was reminiscent of a vulpine with orange fur and a white tip. His flank had a red spiral mark on it and his form was covered by a crimson hooded cloak with black flames on the trim.

This was Naruto, the only pony in Ponyville who started off as a creature that _wasn't_ a pony. A few years back, he had come crashing down into the city in a ball of black and white fire. No one knew where he came from, and no one had heard of creatures known as "humans" before they saw him. It turns out, along with the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony – known to the town as the Mane Six – Cheerilee was there on the scene. She was astounded at the human's appearance and she was the first to help him out of the crater he had created upon his crash landing.

Twilight Sparkle had sent a letter to Princess Celestia and the alicorn was quick to come to the town alongside her sister, Luna. The two princesses took Naruto to Canterlot and kept him there for about two weeks before they returned to the town. The whole populace was there that day as the princesses presented Naruto in the form he assumed today. They explained that, since they had no idea how to return him home and he didn't want to feel like an outcast, they combined their magic and his own power to transform him into what Pinkie Pie dubbed as a "fox pony".

After that, he was quickly accepted by the town and he helped out everypony he met. He was a kind soul with a heart of gold, a will of iron, and was surprisingly very wise about life. According to him when asked, he was a sage in his previous life, so he learned about the world and how others interacted and acted on events and happenings, as well as the workings of the "heart". It wasn't "heart" as in the organ, but "heart" as in the souls of every creature.

Cheerilee was always fascinated by his words and couldn't help but think that any mare who was lucky enough to be his special somepony would be happy for the rest of their days.

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee," he greeted with a polite nod of his head. He then reached into a pouch beneath his cloak and presented a lunchbox with a picture rainbow colored lightning bolt on it. "Scootaloo left her lunch at home…again," he explained with a chuckle.

Said filly blushed red in embarrassment. During the five years Naruto had lived in Ponyville, he and Scootaloo had bonded in a sibling manner. As a result, he took her in and had Mayor Mare legally make it official. She was the sister he never had and he was the elder sibling she always wanted.

She took the lunchbox and hugged her brother before she went back to her friends. Before she could ask them what they should do for Cheerilee, Sweetie Belle shushed her and motioned to the door where the adult ponies were talking. They crept up and hid behind their personally made card that was by the door to listen in.

"How are you today, Naruto?" asked the teacher mare.

"I'm doing well, actually. I've been helping Derpy with her deliveries today along with getting some herbs for Zecora so that she could make more medicine for Nurse Redheart."

"That's very sweet of you. I'm sure they'll greatly appreciate all the work you've done." To the fillies' surprise, her tone grew slightly nervous as she asked, "So, how are you spending the rest of the day?"

The orange stallion shrugged and answered, "Not sure, to be honest. Never really had anypony special to spend this day with; save for Scoots of course."

Scootaloo blushed in embarrassment at the nickname he always used for her.

"That's a surprise! I honestly believed that you'd have mares begging you to be their special somepony today."

He chuckled and replied, "Well, I admit that I do get the occasional 'Secret Admirer' card, but I just can't see those mares as…the one, y'know?" He looked up in thought and continued, "I always wanted my special somepony to be…well, I can't think of any other word but 'special'. I never felt anything when I was asked by other mares, so I haven't found that special somepony for me yet."

"That's a shame," commented the teacher while internally she was hoping she stood a chance. Along with being fascinated by him for being a human turned fox pony, she had gained a strong liking to the blonde stallion during the times she saw him just being himself; helpful, kind, and very charming (though he never noticed his own natural charm).

"Not really," the blonde said with a smile. "I always have friends to turn to and spend the day with. In fact," he began before he reached into his other pouch and pulled out an orange gladiolus (1) before he placed it at her hooves. "Here you are, Cheerilee. I hope you have an awesome day," he said with a smile as he left and headed back to town.

Cheerilee was left staring at the beautiful flower at her hooves before she gently picked it up, as if it would shatter upon touching it. She then gingerly placed it on her desk and smiled at it, feeling her heart swell at the simple yet incredibly sweet gesture.

The CMC watched her smile at the flower before Sweetie Belle grinned again. "That's it! We should totally hook up Miss Cheerilee with Naruto!"

"You mean play matchmaker for my _brother_?" asked Scootaloo. "Are you crazy?"

"Now hold on, I think she's got a point, Scootaloo," Applebloom said. "Think about it; when has Miss Cheerilee _ever_ smiled like she is now?"

The three fillies looked at Cheerilee who was now placing the orange flower in a nice vase before she smelled it and sighed happily.

"Okay, you have a point," conceded Scootaloo before she crossed her front hooves. "But I don't like the idea of messing with my brother's personal life."

"What's the problem?" asked Sweetie Belle. "We all know that those two are _perfect_ for each other. I mean, Miss Cheerilee obviously likes him, and Naruto gave her a flower…in his _favorite color_ no less!"

"I'm guessing your sister told you that," Scootaloo deadpanned while the unicorn filly just nodded. "_*sigh*_ Fine, we'll try to get them together. But for the record, I'm still not sure about messing with my brother's personal life."

"Noted," the other two stated before the three fillies waited for the school day to end.

[A half an hour after School was let out]

"Okay, now we need a way to get Miss Cheerilee and Naruto to meet up again," Applebloom said with a thoughtful look.

"If we can get them in a really romantic setting, I'll bet she'll ask him," Sweetie Belle stated with a smile.

"Maybe…" Scootaloo said skeptically.

"And just what are you three up to?" asked a male voice, making them turn and see Naruto standing behind them.

"Nothing!" they all declared quickly.

"Is that so? Y'know Scoots, it's not right to lie; especially to your family."

The other two fillies looked to their pegasus friend who was sweating bullets under her brother's gaze. Before they could stop her, she blurted out, "We're trying to get you and Miss Cheerilee together! Don't be mad, please!"

"Mad? Scoots, when have I _ever_ been mad at you? Even when you recklessly road your scooter and crashed into Applejack's cart, I was never mad. Now, I appreciate what you three are trying to do, but you can't try and force two ponies together. These things happen naturally."

Unknown to them, Cheerilee was also in the area shopping for some food for her dinner. She stayed behind one of the carts as she heard everything, blushing at Scootaloo's outburst and absently nodding at Naruto's explanation.

"Besides, I wouldn't even know what to do if I had a special somepony. Even in my old life, I never went on a date nor had anyone that I truly liked to spend any romantic time with. So, I wouldn't know where to start if I asked Cheerilee to be my special somepony; even if I really want to."

All four of the female ponies looked shocked at that last part. "Wait! So, you actually want Miss Cheerilee to be your very special somepony?!" asked Sweetie Belle with starry eyes.

He chuckled and ruffled her mane gently with his hoof as he nodded. "Of course I do. Who wouldn't want her as a special somepony? She's beautiful, smart, incredibly kind, and good with children – if her success as a teacher is anything to go by. Not to mention that her smile is breathtaking. I couldn't think of another mare that I'd want as my special somepony; but like I said, I wouldn't know where to start if I asked her and she said 'yes'."

The fillies looked down sadly before they and Naruto all perked up at the sound of Cheerilee's voice. "I-I'd be happy to teach you!"

They all turned to see her standing up from her hiding spot with a blush darkening her cheeks. Naruto's cheek also burned furiously since he was positive that she had heard every word he said.

"Y-You would?" he asked in surprise.

She smiled, making his blush deepen, and nodded. "Of course I would, Naruto. To be honest, I couldn't think of anypony to have as my special somepony than you either. I'd be more than happy to teach you how pony couples act…if you're willing to let me?"

The fillies all watched the scene unfold with looks of gleeful anticipation (2) while Naruto smiled at the mare. "Then, _Miss_ Cheerilee, would you please instruct me in romance?"

She giggled at his request and nodded. Turning around, she motioned for him to follow. "Very well then; come along, my student. I have much to _teach_ you."

"Lead on then, my Lovely Teacher," he replied as he walked alongside her, leaving the CMC to jump around happily at the new couple.

None of the three fillies noticed Cheerilee kiss Naruto's cheek and thank him for the orange gladiolus.

(End)

1~ Gladiolus flowers represent: Strength of character, remembrance, infatuation, splendid beauty, flower of the Gladiators, admiration, and they tell recipients that they pierce the heart like a sword.

2~ Think of the faces they had when they were smiling and hoping that Cheerilee would ask Big Mac in the "Hearts and Hooves Day" episode.

Okay guys, here's the Naruto and Cheerilee one-shot I promised you! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you all look forward to any other Naruto one-shots I type up!

Thanks for reading this and please review!

pain17ification


End file.
